1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to pixels of organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, and the OLED display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, as time passes, an OLED in each of the pixels tends to degrade, which may generally cause pixel luminance to decrease. To compensate for this pixel degradation, a degradation sensing technique that measures a current flowing through the OLED in response to a voltage applied to the OLED has been developed.
However, even when the pixel degradation is compensated using the degradation sensing technique, the luminance of each pixel may be changed depending on a temperature of the pixel, and thus an image quality of the OLED display device may be deteriorated.